love is the sound of music
by elizabeth duchanne
Summary: AU Hungary and Austria are married and have little three year old Feli. What if a jealous Gilbert comes into play? I suck at summaries . Please read and review. rated M for later lemon and swearing.


The sheets were soft against our skin, almost as if they were welcoming us to sleep. He placed a simple kiss on top of my head. " My darling, its time for bed." I smiled and pulled him onto the bed. My arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him closer to me. " Im quite aware, I just want to savor you for a little longer." I laughed, kissing his neck. I could hear him laugh until he stopped me. " Dear I have work in the morning." I groaned and started to place my self back under the warm covers. " You want to know a secret before I fall asleep?" I nodded, placing myself in his arms. " I love..."

...

The thick noise of the alarm clock awoke me. The warm steady snoring of Roderich was beating down my neck. I turned over to stare at him. He looked peaceful. A small smile was placed on his lips and his arms were placed around my torso.

It was hard to believe that he was married to me. We are so different, like day and night. I rather be outside climbing trees and getting muddy when he would rather be inside playing the piano. Grant it that we are both still very young, he is almost twenty- seven and im only twenty - six. Most people whom attended the small wedding asked me if I was pregnant. I of course denied it the moment they asked me.

Next to the sleeping man was a little girl with long amber hair. Her eyes were peacefully shut and the awkward curl was sticking out. Her arms were clutching the stuff bunny in which she always carries around, the bunny that was named doitsu. She was my goddaughter, now my daughter. Her mother was my best friend... she died in a car crash when Felicia was only a few months old. Her brother Lovio lived with his godfather, Antonio. Ever sense then the tiny three year old has been here.

...

The thick alarm got louder till finally I shut it off. I stared at the bed for moment, how my husband was fast asleep and my daughter was spread out on the bed. But, he needed to get up and Feli just needed to go back to her own bed.

I shook him until his purple irises stared at me. " Good morning as well, darling." I kissed him before picking up the limp tot. " You are aware that its already eight." I watched as his expression changed from loving to frantic. He got up and ran to the bathroom, in a rush to get ready. He worked as a music theory teacher at a university. Everyone wanted to be a student and he was ok with that. The only thing he was not ok with was how he had to get up at a " un- godly hour."

I poured cereal into a bowl and turned the computer on. Roderich came running in screaming about how he could not find his car keys and briefcase. This caused little Feli to start to bawl in a mess of tears. I glared at him before picking up the small child. " You just had to scream didn't you?" I watched as he sighed and gave the screaming girl her bunny. Feli received the bunny and instantly stopped.

He ate and ran out the door. I stood there and waited till he ran back to kiss me. It took him a moment to realize before he came back and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. " Be ready for all of this the moment you walk in Roddy." I stated pointing to my body in a trying to be sexy way.

...

He drove off and I stared at the sleeping child in my arms. " Now what do you want to do today." I was being sarcastic considering how the girl was asleep. The small oven clock stated that it was only 8:30. Now who the hell gets up at eight freaking thirty, right I do. I placed Feli on the couch and started my coffee. Now, I normally do not drink coffee, I started when I started college. When you have to get up with your husband and deal with a three year old who has nightmares, call me and complain.

I picked up Feli and carried her into the pink bedroom that was hers. I placed her little body on the purple bed and started to undo the covers. She awoke and stared at me with sleepy eyes. " Mommy, can I have a kiss?" I didnt like it when she called me mommy or Roddy daddy, but grew to endure it. I bet if her actual mother heard her , she would kill me. I smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead before tucking her in. " and doitsu too." she picked the white rabbit off the small pillow dedicate to him. " and doitsu too." I placed and small kiss as well on the rabbits head.

After she fell asleep , I carried myself to the unmade bed. I knew I needed sleep if I was going to do half the stuff I wanted to do with Roddy I wanted to. I heard the faint sound of footsteps till finally Feli hopped on the large bed. She scooted over to me and I draped my arms around her. That is when slumber fell upon both of us.


End file.
